


You And I

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	You And I

Chapter23-You and I  
一大早索林就接到了伊欧雯的电话，电话那头，小姑娘似乎十分激动，不管索林有没有清醒过来，她就嚷嚷开了：“老师！你知道吗！木精灵！他有男朋友了啊！是哪个男人那么好命！啊我要炸了！”  
索林安抚了这个小姑娘几句，挂断电话把自己摔在床上，搂过一旁偷笑的瑟兰迪尔，亲吻他的额头。  
他们正式在一起了，过程简单得似乎就像一杯白水。  
昨天他跟瑟兰迪尔在一个极其诡异的情况下脑袋一热告了白，索林觉得长久以来压在心口的话语说出口后，就像一场解脱，好像遭遇长期暴雨预防洪灾，在开闸放水后突然放晴，面对警戒线下的风平浪静的碧蓝湖水才发现一切都是杞人忧天。瑟兰迪尔的表情是想笑却不敢笑，末了在索林打算拔腿走人的时候蹦出一句“那就在一起吧”。索林哪里有时间多想，在看到瑟兰迪尔确认的眼神后欢喜的简直要不顾老脸跳跃起来。  
“瞧你那傻样，”瑟兰迪尔走到他身边抱住他，下巴搭在索林宽厚的肩上，“需要我再说一次吗？反正已经这么熟了，就在一起试试吧。”随后瑟兰迪尔就陷入了一个紧致又温暖的怀抱里。  
他们接吻，吻回床上，索林将瑟兰迪尔压倒身下，说：“我只给你一次拒绝的机会，如果你为了对我一点感觉都没有，考虑我的面子或是什么其他无所谓的东西，在勉强敷衍，你现在说还来得及，我是个占有欲很强的人，不敢保证——”  
“嘘……”瑟兰迪尔竖起食指堵住他的双唇，“索林·橡木盾，你是个细心人，你难道没有意识到，我有多久没有向其他的男人张开双腿？你难道不明白，我为什么愿意让你在我体内射精？你难道以为你我每一次接吻只因为肉体欲望？如果我对你没有感觉，我为何要你在我身边？为何要一次次与你双唇相贴？为何回应你的告白？索林，你并不是唯一一个动心的人……”瑟兰迪尔似乎被索林刚刚一番话刺痛，将长久以来心中所思所想一股脑甩到索林脸上。  
“……你……再说一遍？”索林似乎有点懵圈，看着瑟兰迪尔雨后晴空般的眼眸干巴巴地说，他有点口渴，太紧张了。  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼，早就应该看出他是个不折不扣的气氛杀手，他想，纤长十指插入索林的黑发，压低声音说：“我爱你。”  
这回索林总算是相信自己没有做梦，他猛地亲上瑟兰迪尔的唇，毫不犹豫地将舌探入瑟兰迪尔口中，与那条受惊不愿待客的小舌死死纠缠，双手在瑟兰迪尔身体上游走，隔着衣服摸索他身体上的每一处。  
瑟兰迪尔被索林突然的动作搞得有些许羞涩起来。  
这并不是什么正常的发展。儿时，父亲对他的婚恋观教导是“精神交往在前，身体纠缠在后”，在他的观念中，一旦开启一段关系，就应该摒弃肉体欲望，寻求一个更高尚的精神境界，也就是说他现在应该和索林依偎在一起，说说情话，或者……干些与性无关的事，可现在算什么？  
索林在他身上四处点火，自己也在拼力解开索林衣扣，迫不及待地要与他赤裸相见。  
瑟兰迪尔释然了，因为他和索林的关系，从来就没有正常过。  
在一段畸形的关系中，就不必拘泥于保守的婚恋观了吧？瑟兰迪尔想。  
索林将瑟兰迪尔剥干净，随随便便将衣物扔到地板上，带着茧子的双手在瑟兰迪尔胸膛上游走，经过粉红的乳首时用拇指玩弄了好一阵，直到那里充血挺立才向下前进；他用力滑过瑟兰迪尔的侧腰，瑟兰迪尔怕痒，扭动身体躲闪他的触碰；索林随后将手搭在瑟兰迪尔再次苏醒的阴茎上缓缓撸动。  
“我想……做一件平日难以启齿的事情……”索林移动下身体，亲吻了瑟兰迪尔的肚脐，抬起眼帘说。  
瑟兰迪尔爽快点头：“做什么都可以。”  
说真的，瑟兰迪尔理解索林的想法，像索林这样好面子的“绅士”，在床上有些花花肠子再自然不过，可按照索林的脾性，隔着一层窗户纸，宁愿打掉牙往肚里咽，一味满足瑟兰迪尔的需求，而不愿意要求瑟兰迪尔满足他的——索林能有什么新奇想法？自己写小说的，什么体位什么玩法没见过？  
可既然索林这个闷骚提出来，自己就全力支持好了，反正最后舒服的还是自己。  
索林将头埋在瑟兰迪尔双腿间，含住瑟兰迪尔一侧的圆球吮吸，舌面在其上不断滑动，温热的口腔包裹瑟兰迪尔最为敏感同时也最为脆弱的地方，瑟兰迪尔扭动身体，不由得发出一声短促的惊呼。  
“牙！牙！”瑟兰迪尔捶床。  
“抱歉，抱歉……”索林连忙吐出瑟兰迪尔的睾丸，改用双唇抚慰那里每一寸柔软敏感的皮肤。  
“你……继续，小心一点。”瑟兰迪尔偏过头不去看索林，他不要成为在床上扫兴的那类人。  
索林点点头，这次他小心翼翼地含住另一边的囊袋，刚刚发芽的毛发扎得他有点痒。瑟兰迪尔耻毛很少，就算长出来，他也会及时剃掉，怎么说呢，瑟兰迪尔和自己真是两个极端，一个多了体毛不和谐，一个少了体毛不好看。  
索林不停吸吮他的两个精致圆球，手也不闲着，一边替瑟兰迪尔撸动阴茎一边抚摸一开一合的粉嫩入口，瑟兰迪尔抓住他的头发不停发出一声声满足的呻吟，期间夹杂对索林技艺的赞叹，索林做了一会便停下手里动作，爬上去和瑟兰迪尔交换一个湿哒哒的吻。  
“你就想干这件事？”瑟兰迪尔在索林耳边呢喃，亲吻每一寸他所能触及的索林身体。  
“不，”索林啃咬他的脖颈，在他的锁骨上种下属于自己的痕迹，他用的力气很大，比从前任何一次都用力，大到瑟兰迪尔忍不住在喉咙里发出一阵阵呻吟，抗议他的暴行，“我要把你的小穴舔开，不停地用舌头操你，舔过你每一寸内壁，让你哭喊着我的名字射得满身都是……”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪大双眼，半是吃惊半是激动。他承认，他因为索林这句话更硬了一些。  
“有能耐的话，试试看吧。”瑟兰迪尔凑近索林，啃咬他的下唇。索林的下巴俨然长出了一些胡茬，瑟兰迪尔甚至能想象出他胡茬扎自己私密处的时候，会赋予他多么大的快感。  
事实证明，瑟兰迪尔想得不够全面，胡茬确实让瑟兰迪尔更加舒爽，可最要命的，是索林的鼻子。  
在舔舐的过程中，索林的又高又挺的鼻尖不偏不倚戳在自己最为敏感的会阴上，鼻尖随着索林头部的动作划过皮肤，顶得瑟兰迪尔不由得摆动腰肢意图躲避索林的接触，却在下一秒被索林掐住屁股动弹不得。  
“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔感觉到索林那条湿湿热热的舌头在自己穴口打转，却迟迟不肯进入，不由得发出一声催促的呢喃，索林不慌不忙，有条不紊地舔弄那圈环形的肌肉，舔过每一个皱褶。瑟兰迪尔之前洗过澡，浑身上下满是沐浴露的清新茉莉味道，但平日里沁人心脾的香气此时此刻却像是一种强效催情剂，神秘又热情，索林沉浸其中，舔弄小穴的过程中他用双唇不停吸吮，每次都会换来瑟兰迪尔按捺不住的扭动，以及他一声软糯过一声的呻吟。  
当索林的舌头破开那圈肌肉的阻拦，长驱直入瑟兰迪尔的甬道，瑟兰迪尔终于忍耐不住快感的折磨哭泣出来，这种感觉太奇妙，瑟兰迪尔知道自己将被索林舔到高潮——此生第一次体验被舔射——说也奇怪，他从未被其他男人如此对待，他并不喜欢让那些男人的嘴碰自己私密处，说不出原因，是个例外可索林，他…瑟兰迪尔喜欢索林这么做，换句话说，索林对自己做什么都喜欢。柔软灵活却不失有力霸道的舌头拂过内壁，瑟兰迪尔只觉得索林在他体内点燃一串串烟花引子，他不停颤抖，不停收缩穴口，意图将索林赶出，本能地惧怕烟花炸开，可每当索林碰触入口处的肌肤假意离开的时候，身体又诚实地苦苦挽留。瑟兰迪尔双手死死攥住床单，弓起身体，全身肌肉紧绷，恳求他操得更深更用力。索林如他所愿，舌更深入几分，舔过柔软的不停蠕动的肠壁，唾液与肠液混合，在索林不停地搅动下在瑟兰迪尔蜜穴内缓缓流出，打湿索林的下巴，流到床单上。  
“天哪…索林…嗯…啊！”当索林毫无预料地握住自己的性器，快速为他手淫的时候，瑟兰迪尔不停地左右摇头，他再也忍受不了此等甜蜜的折磨，快感从下体汹涌地向大脑奔腾，他的身体趋于麻木，听不见也看不见，只能感受索林舌头的动作——破开，侵入，搅动，退出——赋予的满足，沉浸在他顶在会阴处从未曾离开的鼻尖给予的刺激，粗沉的呼吸在敏感肌肤上带来的酥麻以及在阴茎上滑动按压的薄茧摩擦出的混合快感的刺痛中。  
“索林，我要去了——我要——啊！”伴随瑟兰迪尔的一个高呼，他的身体高高弹起，穴口不停收缩，内壁包裹索林的舌尖不停痉挛，瑟兰迪尔毫无征兆地射了出来，索林并没有因此停下动作，反而更加用力地挤压对方的欲望，双唇附上洞口的皮肤给他爱抚，当瑟兰迪尔射完最后一滴精液的时候，用一记响亮的吸吮结束了此次堪称完美的盛宴。  
尚未从高潮余韵中走出，瑟兰迪尔挣扎着试图看清当下状况，可索林早已将肉刃埋入他的身体，开始猛烈抽插，被舔开的小穴毫无阻拦地迎接入侵者，与舌头触感截然不同的火热肉棒第一下便狠狠操到了最深处，瑟兰迪尔已经敏感至极的身体抽动了一下，他尖叫着，任接下来铺天盖地的快感将他淹没。  
索林操得又快又深又狠，似乎将瑟兰迪尔干晕在床上是他毕生的事业一般，每一下都狠狠地碾压瑟兰迪尔敏感柔韧的腺体，他将瑟兰迪尔纤长的双腿分开，架在肩膀上，低喘着，像野兽一般律动，瑟兰迪尔在他的攻势下不停摆动腰肢，狠命抓住床单，但阻止不了被索林一下下顶到床头，快要撞上的时候索林会环住瑟兰迪尔大腿将他拖离床头，但绝不会松懈对他的操干。瑟兰迪尔无助地随索林的动作不断颠簸，由于快感流下泪水，原已软下的欲望又重新抖擞精神，前段吐出些许液体，随索林的一下下顶撞弹跳，打在他平坦的小腹上，发出悦耳的“嗒嗒”声音。  
瑟兰迪尔现在显然顾不得什么礼义廉耻，他配合索林的动作扭起腰肢，高呼他也无法理解的淫言秽语，本能地收紧穴口，夹住索林，逼得他也只能大口呼吸缓解射精的欲望。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你…”索林欺身将瑟兰迪尔双腿折成一个夸张的角度，小幅度地大力抽插，同时在瑟兰迪尔耳畔呢喃他过去无数次在操干瑟兰迪尔时候几近出口的甜言蜜语——今日他终于有资格倾诉，倾诉对他的痴恋和占有欲望，告诉他，自己多么幸运，同时多么幸福，能有幸和他在一起。  
一句句情话令瑟兰迪尔沉醉，他爱这个无私给予自己快感的人，他和他一样，他愿意为了对方献出一切。  
瑟兰迪尔双手环上索林脖颈，双腿在索林腰后交叠，像溺水的人抱住一根浮木——这是感觉真的，离了索林，瑟兰迪尔甚至会失去呼吸的能力。  
每个人的感情都是一面镜子，遇到索林之前，瑟兰迪尔一直在不停捡拾自己那面镜子的碎片，被莱戈拉斯母亲打破的镜片割得他手指不断滴下鲜血，脚下一片鲜红，疼得他只能捂住心口，像只受伤小鹿，默默独自舔舐伤口，他以为他的镜子永远不会完整，可索林就像童话中心慈宽厚的猎人，凭空出现，给他包好伤口，扯着他的手腕硬生生将他带到另一个地方，这里竖着一面新的镜子。  
索林给他的，完好无损，没有缝隙的镜子，里面只容得下两个人，瑟兰迪尔和索林。  
童话不是骗人的，因为现在小鹿和猎人相爱了。  
一声高过一声的呼喊，一下强过一下的顶撞，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己眼前似乎闪过一道白光，他颤抖着再次高潮，精液黏在二人小腹上，索林霸道地封住瑟兰迪尔的唇，让他高潮时的呼号通通化为呜咽散开在喉咙里，让他感受自己在他身体中爆发的荷尔蒙味道。  
一切好像突然安静下来，时间似乎静止在此刻。索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔汗涔涔的额头，将他凌乱的金发整理好，他意图退出去，瑟兰迪尔阻止了他。  
“你真是个怪物…”瑟兰迪尔平复了一下呼吸，今天的索林实在是太勇猛，要是今后都继续下去，瑟兰迪尔怕是要真的考虑起要不要撇开肉体来一场精神恋爱了——看索林的模样，自己怕是在很长一段时间都会腰疼得下不了床…说真的，自己万一被他搞死在床上，葬礼的时候该怎么念悼词？  
索林知道瑟兰迪尔指的什么，笑着回答：“你知道你咬的有多紧吗？你才是个野兽…”  
二人相视一笑，索林起身抱瑟兰迪尔去浴室。  
他的确很想再来一次，可第二天他要起大早去林谷生物那边带研究生，就打消了这个念头。  
来日方长嘛…来“日”方长。  
索林先是把瑟兰迪尔洗干净，擦干后裹着浴袍扔到床上，然后自己洗，待他走出浴室，看见了坐在电脑前一脸傻笑刷论坛的爱人。  
“快去睡觉，网瘾中年吗你？”索林从后面抱住瑟兰迪尔，亲吻他的侧脸。  
“马上睡。”瑟兰迪尔关了论坛，起身搂住索林的肩膀，“承蒙橡木盾医生的关心，本王允许你下次用鼻子搞我。”  
说罢快步溜到卧室钻进被窝，装睡不理索林。索林用“这人怎么如此不要脸不可理喻”的目光盯了他好一会，也倒下。  
“你说咱们算在谈恋爱吗？为什么觉得没什么变化？没有那种告白以后的激动，也没有什么害羞的感觉…好像特别自然…”瑟兰迪尔冷不丁开口。  
索林挑眉瞅他。  
“谈恋爱是小年轻的事，咱们好好过日子就行。”  
瑟兰迪尔说的也是，索林告白后的那股激动并没有持续太久，他觉得说出口后，更多的是释然，从前的患得患失化为一缕青烟，所有的恐惧无奈就此烟消云散，瑟兰迪尔和他拥有相同的感觉令他开心，他也很幸福，可他不想要什么山崩地裂的千古绝唱，他们不再年轻，也不可能拥有那份无谓无惧不怕后悔的冲劲，他所求的只是和瑟兰迪尔安安稳稳过一辈子。  
瑟兰迪尔也是如此。  
搂过瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，索林贪婪地呼吸金发间的芬芳。瑟兰迪尔抬头与索林交换一个吻，二人互道晚安，便沉入梦乡。  
\---  
ID：木精灵 时间：02-14 22:00  
啊，姑娘们，不好意思，穿孔之类会造成疼痛和伤害的梗都没法写了，抱歉啊。  
回复木精灵  
ID：彼岸迟星暮花开 时间：02-14 22:01  
我就说嘛，太疼了！点梗的人简直太过分！  
回复彼岸迟星暮花开  
ID：中土打脸技术哪家强 时间：02-14 22:03  
别瞎说，那是情♂趣，但是我们尊重大大的意思~可大大，能说一下理由吗？  
回复中土打脸技术哪家强   
ID：木精灵 时间：02-14 22:15  
啊……这个嘛，男朋友不让：-）。  
\---  
当索林被伊欧雯的电话吵醒后，他一边安抚这个明显出离兴奋的年轻姑娘，一边对瑟兰迪尔微笑。  
有你在身边，真好。  
END


End file.
